choicecraft_evolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Server Rules
Its important to know that some things that are on the rules do/may require the honor system. Just because you can get around them wont mean you should nor does it mean we will not ban you if you do. Our rules are subject to change as the server evolves; we will attempt to notify players giving them time to modify builds if its necessary however there may be rule changes without notice. This is the server's general ruleset. Your lack of knowing the rules will not be given any weight when caught breaking them. ''' Choicecraft Global Rules *Use of bugs, cheat, hacking, duping or other exploits = ban . *No asking for items (go mine/craft them – this is survival, not creative style) *Respect staff members (this means a NO means NO) *Only speak English in public channels *No form of social prejudice will be allowed. Whether it be religion, race, gender, occupational or other source of social prejudice. Including trash talk and harassment. *No sharing accounts. We need individuals to be responsible for their land. *NO WHINING. Do not cry, complain, or throw a fit about a plugin or issue you have or about being killed/robbed. Take it to the forums and be an adult about it. Choicecraft Evolution Server - General Rules #Every player is entitled to 1 protected zone of 100x100. Your zone must be 100m from others and at LEAST 500m from the spawn. (you can get more land by being a donor) #If you believe you have been griefed post it on the forums under grief report. '''Stealing on the PvP world is NOT griefing, stealing on the non-pvp world is. We use a block logger the offender will be identified and dealt with. There are cases that we will need to make a ruling based on something new, in that case will determine the best course of action to go with. #This is a survival server meaning you will die. DO NOT ask for items to be replaced, weather changes, daylight etc. #If you do not log on to the server for 30 consecutive days your zone/materials/items will be claimed by the server with no refund. (full policy here ) #'Don’t create excess lag' (see machine guidelines ). Limit your total machines per chunk (16x16xskyxbedrock) to 15-20. Each player is to not own more than 20 blockbreakers (these count as machines) dedicated to creating scrap; block breakers can be used normally outside of this purpose. Set timers to 1s or above. Cover 95% of all your pipes (this allows you to have viewing windows). Fillers are allowed only for landscaping on main world, all fillers MUST be manned when in use. You are allowed a total of 40 animals, there should be no offline animal farming including but not limited to chicken killing/cooking, sheep shearing, and/or cow milking. Animal farms will be destroyed with NO reimbursement if found with the player not online. #All systems require a kill switch. If something goes wrong with your machines such as overflow or causing lag admins/mods will correct the problem without compensation/refund. #You need to be aware of the items that are banned/illegal to use if you are caught with any of these items you can be banned from the server. (see full list here ) If something is craftable/usable that shouldnt be contact a staff member. Just because you can make it doenst suddenly make it legal. #Automated mining is allowed ONLY '''on resource world. Even if you can use it its still illegal to do so. Using an type of automated mining device on a main world '''WILL result in a ban. #Players are individually responsible for knowing the rules for the different sections of the server saying you "didnt know" is not a valid defense if found in violation. Choicecraft Evolution - PvP Rules #Damaging/modifying others builds on NON-Zoned land is allowed for pvp purposes (such as making traps). Server owned buildings/railways/roads are off limits.(if you are unsure if something is owned by the server ask staff before modifying) Do not grief for the sake of griefing there is no reason to destroys someones build because you can. #Stealing is allowed as long as it’s done legitimately (SEE FULL POLICY ). Standard wood chests, doors, levers are protected in your zone. No using explosions, sticky pistons/frames or turtles to move blocks within someones zone. You may not steal items from reactors, transformer upgrades or anything that will cause excess damage to someone’s zone. #You can’t use /sethome or log out in someones zone to bypass doors, walls and other defenses. You are responsible for knowing what you are allowed to do on the server when it comes to PvP and theft. Be sure you have read the legal stealing addendum (see full policy ). #PVP is allowed in the PvP_World and PvP_Resource. Using /home, /spawn or "disconnecting" intentionally to avoid PvP combat is NOT allowed. Additional Links Regarding this Topic *Legal Stealing, Theft and Traps *Reclaiming Zones/Land *Machine Rules